


A Christmas Wish

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: "All I want for Christmas is you" Angela is always wishing for the same thing every time of this year, she wanted her ‘dead’ husband back, but she doesn’t know that her wish has been granted five years ago.





	1. A Present

**Author's Note:**

> well it’s a few days before Christmas and I will submit this tonight, or when I get a good net connection, but anyways enjoy my early Christmas semi smut Fanfic for my OTP

~Overwatch base~

“Well, it’s the most important time of the year again” a lovely English lady gleefully walked inside the base “Where’s Mercy? I bought something for her” while holding a carefully wrapped present, McCree walked in with a bandage at his cheek “Well bambina, she’s at the infirmary” pointing his thumb on the door, Lena nodded and ran inside.

“HEY ANGIE!” she shouted making the blonde doctor drop her pen, “you scared me Lena, so how are you?” she approached her and gave her a hug and a kiss at the cheek “I’m fine Angie, I got something for you” she handed over the present she wrapped. As Angela opened the present, her eyes widen when she saw one red underwear and a bra with the same color, and a blue and gold colored underwear, with it is a white dress, a see through dress to be exact making her smile, Lena said “in case he comes back, I promise you, he’ll be begging for you” when she embraced Angela again.

She never moved on when Jack died, she also restraint herself on seeing other men, but that’s a different story when she met her personal guardian (not guardian but he used that term instead of using the term babysitter) Soldier 76, though she never tried on prying the mask off the man, she always wondered what he looks like and what he used to be, but she was always scared that he might change his outlook on her for being that suspicious so she stopped.

The moment she took out the gift from Lena, Soldier 76 looked the other way and went out when he saw the dress and the underwear, “not much of a people person is he?” pouting her lips when Lena asked “where did you meet that man anyways?” Angela blushed and said “I met him when he just suddenly crashed into my room and bled there, of course being a doctor, I helped him, and as a form of payment, he stayed with me” “sounds that you have a crush with him Angie” with a smile she kissed her cheek and bade her goodbye “I’ll see you later tonight right Angie?” Angela only replied with a brief nod and she went back to work.

~Afternoon before the Party~

Angela was arranging the documents for transferal, a five year old kid walked inside her office and spoke “Mama” she nearly dropped the fixed documents when she regained her composure when the child approached her and hugged her “What is my little boy doing here?” the child blushed and said “I went out with uncle Jesse, I was bored inside the room, am I a bad boy?” while fidgeting, she always see Jack on that child that’s when she hugged the boy and said “No” she had a light sob when she hugged the kid, “what do you want for Christmas mama?” he playfully tugged the sleeve of her coat while she calmly said “I want your dad for Christmas” when she tightly hugged the child.

Neither of them know that 76 was listening to them behind the door, sitting at the floor, crying inside the faceless mask of his when a man walked beside him, also sitting down “What’er you crying about soldier?” McCree took out a cigar and lit it when the soldier spoke “It’s… it’s nothing, I have to go” he stood up and grabbed his rifle when McCree spoke “You can’t deny it Jack, it’s your son” when 76 stopped “I don’t respond with that name anymore McCree, please leave them out of this” McCree then shrugged his shoulders as a short sigh he said “your funeral partner” while shaking his head.

~Hangar room the same afternoon~

Flesh and metal met when 76 punched the wall hard, bending the metal and also making his fists bleed when remembering all the time that he played vigilante when he was supposed to be there for his child and his woman, every time that he watched them pray and make false hopes just for the sake of the child, also the moment that Angela cried herself to sleep.

Thinking that if he goes back into their life again, they’ll fall into despair or she casts him away, every time his fists hit the metal wall, tears flow on his masked eyes, tears that were supposed to be saved when he gets hurt and tears that were shed the day he saw his child for the first time.

“you should stop blaming it all on yourself Jack” a hooded woman crept behind him, making him stop “What are you doing here Ana?” fists bleeding he once again hid his emotions even to a friend “no one is to be blamed Jack, I saw you watch Angela every day you also watched over the kid even though you don’t want to see him fearing that you’ll hurt them, please Jack, go back to them, Fareeha accepted me back as her mother so please just listen to this old friend for once, go back to him, and also give this thing to her, it’s five years due” she then left a small present for Jack, he picked it up and opened it, it’s the ring that he was supposed to give her before he died, or rather before he hid looking at it again, he saw the small diamond that was held by a golden ring, making him fall to his knees and hold it while whispering “I’m sorry, Angela” he leaned at the wall while looking at it.

~Night of the party~

“Merry Christmas” McCree greeted Angela as she held her child at the hand, “Awww little Jack is here” when a short haired woman greeted the child, making him hide behind Angela as McCree pulled Lena away “You just scared the kid” he laughed when Jesse took the boy and carried him, he saw 76 at the door when he said “I’m a little glad you’re here to socialize tonight” the soldier nodded but Jesse had plans to make him talk “Here carry the boy I’ll grab something at the store” clearly the child was scared of the masked man but he was handed out by Jesse as he went out.

Angela saw 76 holding her son as she smiled and said “I see you’re warming up with the kid” when he sighed, the child was still scared at him but he managed to make him behave, “Never saw 76 hold a kid” Lena said as a voice at the mess hall said “Hey guys it’s dinner time.”

He tried to pry his way out of the child but the child held his jacket tightly making him annoyed, “don’t worry, he’s always like that” McCree was back holding two large bottles of wine, he sat down when the child let go of him and tried to reach for Angela, she responded by carrying him.

“Hey Angie before we exchange gifts here, is there a wish that you want this Christmas?” everybody went silent when she had a long pause, “I….” she said “I want Jack home this Christmas, I miss him very much” McCree held her by the shoulder when she started sobbing as she held his hand tightly when she stopped and smiled “Anyways, let’s go exchange gifts” the room once again lit up.


	2. Questions and Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I suck at drinking games, so let’s review the rules, this drinking game shows that if the host asks the question in a yes or no format you’ll have to drink for a yes and don’t drink if it’s a no, simple enough but that’s only the first round, round two has four glasses, same if you say yes, drink all of it and no, well you get the idea.

Too many people in the mess hall, making 76 more and more irritated as McCree approached him with three huge bottles of booze, he shook his head to say no but he reassured “the three of us will play this game outside, so yeah I’ll call her” with a low sigh he said “Fine”

“Hey Angie, we’ll be doing something outside with him” he pointed at 76 who grabbed all three bottles and headed out. Setting a round table, he took off his mask and wore bandages on his face (what else could he do?) he had to play this losing game where McCree always win.

“nice bandages there Pharaoh” he threw his hat at the table while Angela sat at the middle “Alright here’s the rules, I ask, you answer, if any of the three of us knows the answer we drink, no skipping of questions got it?” they both nodded and they answered.

First few questions were the basic one “I served Overwatch only to save people” the three of them drank from the three shot glass that laid in front of them which means they all were there to save someone, “I served Overwatch just to see someone” the three of them went silent when 76 drank, “I see that someone’s concerned” he chuckled when he asked “I hid my secrets so bad that I might get myself killed if this goes out” both Angela and 76 drank.

The questions though simple was a psychological attack to 76 as all answers were directed to him and all these questions were all about his past life as Jack “I had a woman/man who I left just to save the world” again both 76 and Angela drank.

They finished the first bottle when McCree opened the second, Angela was tipsy but they still played, He laid three more shot glasses three on each, “Alright, round two, four glasses each, same rules” he then poured the liquor in the shot glasses when he asked “I hid my current state of mind to the person I loved” Angela drank, and with concern 76 took the glass from her and continued drinking all seven of it, “This ain’t in the rules 76, let her drink it”

As he drank all seven, he glared badly at McCree and said “I know these questions are all about me, so why not cut to the chase and ask me why I did it?” he then poured another round at the glass and gave it to Angela when 76 pulled McCree away and punched him at the gut.

He laughed while Jack continued on hitting him, “You see now, Jack? You’re always guilty” being angry, 76 ripped off the bandage on his face and faced him  with a dark scowl written on his face “whatever I did, I did it all for the sake of Angela so leave her out of this” when a soft voice held him “please stop this, please no more” her grip on his arm turned to an embrace when she cried “Please just stop this for my sake, please Jack, please” Jack lowered his arm and turned to her “I…. I was scared Angie, I tried to stay away, but you…..” she tangled her fingers against his and said “you don’t need to explain, I’m just glad you’re back”

He stood up and patted his pants, “that’s all the help I can give Angie, it’s your turn to help him” he took one last sip from the shot glass and went back inside the base.


	3. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Push all cares aside, she missed him so much that she wasn’t hurt at looking at the man that lied to her, her wish came true, the man that made her go crazy in love with him and he left her with a little boy went back home to her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title is similar to a Metallica Song "Nothing Else Matters" maybe that's why I wrote this chapter ;)

It was very cold outside the base when McCree went inside, he locked the door as Lena saw him “gee what happened to your face?” there was a bruise on his face when he said “It ain’t nothin’ Bambina” she then said “is… is that Jack?” while pointing at Angela who was hugging Jack, “we shouldn’t disturb them” she pouted and said “But I want to take a little look” when McCree said firmly “NO” she stopped when she saw how serious he was when he said no “alright, let’s get back to the party”

She made sure she wasn’t sleeping when she stared at Jack’s scarred face, tired eyes and a broken smile; she ran her fingers on his hair that was white as snow when she whispered “you’re real enough for me” he wrapped his hands on her and touched her hips and tried to kiss her, but she turned her lips away from his when he asked “I thought you missed me, don’t you want this?” his warm breath caressed her neck when she said “It’s just too fast Jack, how will I say this to our son? That you’re still alive” once again tears started rolling down her cheeks when Jack said “we will tell our son, together” he wiped her tears away as she smiled and kissed him once again.

~back at the party…..

McCree and Lena were trying their best to distract the child (which they were successful) when she asked “Was it really ‘Him’ I saw there?” McCree’s smile ceased when he sighed, “Yeah it’s him but little Jack here needs time to understand that he’s here, it’ll be hard but it’s his only chance to reconnect with them, but please Lena, don’t tell this to the kid, let Jack do it” she nodded as the little boy tugged the sleeve of her sweater.

~outside the base

Her kiss was still perfect even after five years of leaving her, she tried her best to make sure that she’s comfortable when Jack carried her as he sat at the bench and sat her at his lap, she felt a cold tingle on her back when he ran his hand on her back there she ran both of her hands at his hair when she panted “I….. I missed this Jack, every single kiss that we had, every time you carry me, you’re perfect with that imperfections in you” she once again kissed him but this time, she inserted her tongue to have a little taste of his and he replied with languid strokes on her tongue making her moan in pleasure.

The broke their kiss when she stood up, “Please stay” he held her hand, when she held his hand tightly she said with a little smile “Let’s take a little walk” he stood up as she held hands with him while walking at the snowy path.

“I…. I kept our son a secret, I was very scared at first when I saw him, he was…. He looked like you the moment he grew up” she wanted to come clean as she wanted Jack to know that he missed five years of birthdays and five years’ worth of  care, that’s when he stopped walking, she also stopped “what’s wrong?” she asked when he smiled “Nothing, just…. Never mind let’s go to a warm place first before we go back” she nodded as they went to the hangar to ‘warm up’ a little.


	4. Our own Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short NSFW quickie, so if you're not into this kind of stuff errrr..... well skip it, but if you're in this chapter right now and you still want to, cover one eye, it'll help you sin a little :)

They entered the hangar when she opened the door of the grounded air transport, she giggled a little as she led Jack by the hand aboard the aircraft, “ahhh finally somewhere warm” she faced Jack as she removed his jacket, seeing his body again made her feel vulnerable again, the same Angela that he loved and cared for. She was perfect in every way that was unexplainable even by Jack himself, but all he knows is that he’s happy to see her again.

She let Jack remove the sweater she’s wearing, revealing a blue laced bra, he smiled as he removed it and proceeded to touched her breasts, he groped and played with her tits as it welcomed his warm touch, she was facing away from him while kissing the side of her collar running his left hand on her leg and his right hand at her breast, she palmed the bulge on Jack’s pants when his teeth dug a little on her neck, marking it with a mark that claims her again, he gently pulled down her pants revealing her underwear with the same color.

“Jack…. It’s been awhile, can you do it gently?” he nodded as he gently spread her wet lips, he sniffed for a little tickling her gently, she was facing the wall when he stick his tongue at her pussy, giving a little taste, two fingers deftly parted her walls fitting his tongue inside, he bobbed his head up and down in a languid fashion when she felt the need to release her orgasm.

She held the back of his head when she had an orgasm, luckily the hangar was at the side of the base muffled her earth shattering scream of pleasure, she panted heavily when he said “we’re not done yet.” he took off his shirt as Angela pulled down his pants revealing the bulge she was holding not so long ago, it made her smile when she pulled down his shorts and held his raging erection, not longer, she stood up and pushed him at the chair as she moved her tongue, tracing the nerves of Jack’s aching arousal, he held her by the chin then by the hair when he controlled the rhythm of their foreplay. He bobbed her head up and down with deep and lustful motion, making her gag in pleasure; she licked the tip and held his hand when she stood up and spread her folds, juices dripped down bathing his erection with her arousal.

“I’m ready for this” when she gently lowered herself, he gritted his teeth his erection welcomed her wet and tight womanhood, making both of them moan. He thrusts gently, making him go crazy inside her, he progressed from slow gentle movements to strong thrusts, making her hold her hair with pleasure.

She repositioned herself facing him; she saw his face lighten up as he began thrusting stronger, making the fixed chair in the vehicle to rattle, they were laughing while having sex meaning that their little reconciliation went well as he expected, “Angie I’m going to…. GOD THIS FEELS GREAT” he held her by the hair once more and kissed her while he went with the flow of his thrusts.

Muscles contracting, body sweating and pleasured eyes was what Angela was experiencing even at the moment that they started doing it after a very long wait, “Jack let’s do it together” he nodded as he began thrusting and grinding making her scream some more, when in unison, they screamed “FUCK!” she felt the bliss while her body exploded (in a good way) with all the best feelings in the world, there are no other words to say when she felt her body experience nirvana of pleasure from the man that she lost five years ago.

Fainting a little, she regained her composure and wore her clothes Jack then tossed his jacket to her saying “its cold outside wear it” she nodded and as she wore his leather jacket and closed it, “Looks good on you” even though it’s large enough that her sweater covered shoulder slipped out of the space of his jacket, though she blushed when she asked “aren’t you worried? And what if they ask us?” he only smiled and took the mask off the pocket of the jacket “This? this Is what soldier 76 was, I might keep him for a while but while I’m still young I’ll be here alternating jobs with you, being a father a husband and a leader (hopefully) at day, a vigilante at night, besides I know that they miss me” while chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her and said “Let’s head back”


	5. I’m Home

He opened the back door when they were greeted by Lena who was in shock to see that he was still alive, honestly deep inside of her she wanted to greet him just like the old days, but she welcomed him back with a slap to the face “That’s for leaving Angela and your son” she turned his back on him while Jack said, “Wow, five years and you greet this tired man like that? I guess I’m not the only one growing old here” she was crying behind him when with a little sob she said “welcome back commander” Lena hugged the thirty five year old man, Angela smiled and hugged both of them, clearly saying “we’re all back” at her.

“How will you tell this to the kid?” he avoided looking at Lena when he said “I…. I have no idea what to say” he looked at Reinhardt carrying the child when he entered, the room went silent as they all looked at him, Hana said “So that’s what soldier 76 really looks like” when Lucio stopped playing music from his turn table, they all looked at him really close when Winston said “C…Commander?” followed by Reinhardt “Jack? THE Jack Morrison?” the new members were confused same as the child that bears the same name as him look at the white haired man like that, “Yeah….. I…..” he paused looking at the child, Reinhardt then took down the child from his shoulders and walked him to the man.

Of course the child was scared of the man, seeing the scars on his face made it clear that this man was a monster, but what the child didn’t understand even more is that his mother was holding him by the shoulder, “Mama, why is he looking at me? He is scaring me” confusion turned into an emotional trip when Jack knelt down and held the child at the hands saying “I’m here little man, I’m home” the child sobbed, turning his sobs into cries when he was carried by the man, he kissed the cheek of his son.

The tune temporarily changed when Lucio played a song that was only dedicated for him, his son and Angela, they all looked at Lucio as he said “Well that’s the least that we can give them right?” the all nodded in agreement as they picked their partners and danced until the night ended.

They were dancing a little when he took the small box from his cargo pants’ pocket and showed her a ring in it, “It’s too late to ask this, but I want you to marry me for real” she cried tears of joy while the child tightly hugged the man.

Both Reinhardt and Ana saw them as she said “I remember when they first met” she chuckled, Reinhardt pictured a light haired Morrion as he said “Ahh yes, they were inseperable” when she leaned at the huge man’s side, “I always remember that time” when she smiled, “come, let’s sit”

Everyone was tired when Angela saw Jack stand up and leave the mess hall, “Jack?” he stopped, “you’re leaving me again?” he shook his head and faced her, carrying his son he said “I’m taking him back to his room, want to come?” she smiled and went with him.    

They were lying in bed and at the middle was the child that they made, he smiled and said “I’m not afraid anymore” he looked at Angela while she was looking at the child she said “He really is the spitting image of you Jack” they both laughed softly when she kissed the cheek of the kid “hey, we should sleep here, I want to stay with our kid” she nodded as she went at the door of the next room to grab some blankets and pillows, the moment she returned, she saw Jack embracing the child in his sleep, she smiled as she laid and wrapped the blanket at the three of them in one bed she said “Good night Jack, Merry Christmas” as their little crazy Christmas eve went to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> I will think of a year end special, to celebrate my few months of stay here at the archive.  
> anyways, if you love it, leave a bookmark, if you extremely loved it, make intimate love with that kudos button, make love to it like you're Jack making love with Mercy, and if you want to see more, subscribe,  
> any comments suggestions will be read and I will do all of it when I read it well I'll choose but you get the idea, anyways I hope you love it and I'll talk to you guys later


End file.
